A night in the Cockpit
by Theevilmetalbear
Summary: Commander Victoria Shepard visits Joker in the cockpit one night. Unable to sleep, she goes to ease her mind and ease his needs. Oneshot. Rated-M for mature theme.


**A night in the cockpit**

It was late in the night when he heard a sound coming from behind. He had been dozing off in his seat, as usual but he was easy to wake. To his pleasure he woke to two beautiful blue-colored orbs that looked at him with a hint of mischief, he knew that look all too well.

"What is it, Vickie?", he could only call her that when they were alone, a way for him to remember that behind closed doors, she was his.

"Well, I can't sleep so I thought I would come and see you", she replied casually as she leaned against his seat, part of her body brushing lightly against his shoulder

Joker felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He lowered his eyes and noticed the blue Alliance cami she wore and how the round forms of her breast pressed against the fabric. _Damn the woman, she's got nothing under!_, he thought as he felt a pulse between his legs. Victoria Shepard leaned forward slightly and tilted her head to catch his eyes, chocolate brown hair flowing wildly in layers around her face.

"Jeff? You staring at me. Stop that.", she sounded amused but in fact, she really didn't like people staring at her. What was she expecting running around without bra in the middle of a military ship full of men? He stretched out and looked around, taking notice that nobody was on the deck, he also noticed it appeared to be bedtime for most of the crew. Shaking his head, and the naughty thoughts, he returned his attention to the screens in front of him, trying to ignore the growing flesh in his pants.

"So uh…what's keeping you from sleep?", his question sounded horribly wrong, somehow he felt stupid for even asking. He knew perfectly well why she was up in the middle of night, wearing only a tight cami without bra and the way she behaved as she stood so close to him proved his thought.

Then he saw her move closer, leaning down to meet his face, inches away, her hot breath was all around him, intoxicating him and her lips were on his, wet and tasty. He returned the most anticipated kiss, hands reaching out to have a good grab at her sweet, perfectly thigh ass. He could taste her in his mouth, tongues playing while her body lowered until she was almost kneeling. His mind was running wild by now and when she broke the kiss her hands worked at the belt at his waist and released his pulsing manhood.

"Vickie… not that I'm complaining but, here?" he said, knowing the seats wouldn't bare the weight of them both

"You're an idiot, Jeff", she replied teasingly as she positioned herself between his legs and took him full in her mouth.

He dug his nails in the seat, a spasm running up his body so strongly he almost felt it coming right there. Her mouth was hot and wet and the things she did with her tongue drive him crazy. He tried to focus on something else, something that would keep him from coming too fast, so he thought of the game he had been playing on the extranet earlier during the day. It was a remake of an old game from Earth where you had to shoot invaders before they reached the ship. Oh yeah, he totally nailed it, cause he's the damn best pilot of the Alliance fleet, no wonder the girls were crazy for him, and speaking of girls he just happened to have the hottest one right there between his legs, sucking his cock. The thought of it made him shiver with pleasure then he thought of their situation, about how anyone could just wake up, walk up on the deck and catch their commanding officer between their pilot's legs and that done it. He felt it, the strong pulse of delight and satisfaction coming from the deepest of his guts, a soft groan escaped his throat, his body trembled as he fought to refrain it, to keep it going longer but it was no use.

He called out her name and looked down at her, bright blue eyes looked up with amusement as he came in her mouth. Rays of hot liquid ran down the corner of her lips, she licked them and swallowed, zipping his pants up. He hadn't done anything and he was panting hard while she just stood up, kissed his forehead and left the cockpit with the wickedest "Good night Jeff" he had ever heard.


End file.
